criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Killing Time
Case Background The victim was the Daily Dawn's editor-in-chief Vito Pioni, who was found suspended from the Grand Central clock. The killer tied the victim using a rope, allowing the clock hands to strangle him. The investigation became a roller coaster ride as Hannah Choi committed insubordination by leaving her work spot to prove Heather Valentine's innocence--forcing Roxie Sparks, Russell Crane, and Yann Toussaint to perform at least one digital task--noticeably angering Roxie due to the difficulty of the task she faced as she viewed herself as a teammate of medicine all the way through. Nearing the end of the case, a virus created by Hannah during her anarchist years was unleashed to compromise all electronics throughout Inner City. After careful investigation, the killer was none other than the leader of the Inner Chaos anarchist network, Fredo Mancini. Fredo thought the police lied to him when Amy Young and the player found him guilty of grand homicide but Amy managed to present Fredo with evidence that incriminated him as the killer--a feat Fredo refused to feel guilt for as he firmly believed that the Daily Dawn Newspaper of Pacific Bay were "right-wing pigs" since Inner Chaos believes the Daily Dawn tells the most lies (even when compared to the police, politicians, and banks) in Pacific Bay, moving Fredo to cross the line to commit Vito's premeditated murder. Fredo's motives disgusted Amy, so she and the player detained him to face trial. Hannah, Chief Marquez, Amy, and the player attend the trial for a hearing on murder charges Fredo face, in which Fredo calls Judge Dante a "fascist", furthermore saying the people who couldn't travel using Inner City's Grand Station were lucky because Fredo used Vito's premeditated murder as a trap. Fredo intended to commit suicide bombing to kill the police, Judge Dante, the press, and the politicians inside one court house to stimulate Inner Chaos's revolution agenda. Amy pleaded with Fredo to drop the suicide bombing attempt but Fredo asked Amy what time it was, and Amy replied it was 11:05 am, Pacific Bay time. As Fredo attempted to commit suicide to kill the government affiliates in the court house, Hannah took Amy's gun and shot Fredo down with a bullet to the brain, averting a forced unrest through a Kamikaze-style act and saving the courthouse in spite of the shock she sustained having to shoot down a criminal to save a stronghold. Hannah was commended by Chief Marquez for saving lives in the court house but despite her bravery, the team sought to find a sought to soothe Hannah's sordid affair by finding an appropriate vacation spot to calm her down not to mention Hannah reasoning with Johnny Crossman to shut down Inner Chaos for good. With Inner Chaos shut down, the team can concentrate on suppressing the Russo-Chinese feud for good. Victim *'Vito Pioni' (found suspended from the Grand Central Station clock) Murder Weapon *'Clock' Killer *'Fredo Mancini' Suspects C72AichaBenMalek.png|Aicha Ben Malek C72EddieMoretti.png|Eddie Moretti C72HeatherValentine.png|Heather Valentine C72FredoMancini.png|Fredo Mancini C72JohnnyCrossman.png|Johnny Crossman Killer's Profile *The killer drives a scooter. *The killer eats lasagna. *The killer drinks espresso. *The killer wears an anti-nuclear badge. *The killer has a mustache. Crime Scenes C72StationA.png|Station Terminal C72StationB.png|Station Escalator C72LittleItalyA.png|Little Italy Streets C72LittleItalyB.png|Pasta Restaurant C72InnerChaosHQA.png|Anarchist Hideout C72InnerChaosHQB.png|Filing Cabinet Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Station Terminal (Clues: Victim's Body, Newspaper Rack, Broken Electrical Device) *Examine Newspaper Rack (Result: Old Newspaper Article) *Ask Aicha Ben Malek about her interview with the victim (Prerequisite: Old Newspaper Article found) *Examine Broken Electrical Device (Result: GPS; Unlocks Little Italy Street) *Investigate Little Italy Street (Prerequisite: Restore GPS first; Clues: Locked Phone, Victim's Briefcase) *Analyze GPS (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drives a scooter) *Examine Locked Phone (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone (09:00:00) *Ask Heather about why the victim wanted to fire her (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed) *Examine Victim's Briefcase (Result: Old Photograph) *Examine Old Photograph (Result: Eddie Moretti) *Question Eddie Moretti about his ties to the victim (Prerequisite: Eddie Moretti Identified on old photo) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats lasagna) *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Anarchist Hangout (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Check, Hannah's Notebook, Torn Photo) *Examine Check (Result: Recipient Number) *Analyze Recipient Number (09:00:00) *Ask Fredo Mancini about his check to Pioni (Prerequisite: Recipient Number Analyzed) *Examine Hannah's Notebook (Result: New Crime Scene, Pasta Restaurant) *Investigate Pasta Restaurant (Prerequisite: Hannah's Notebook examined; Clues: Torn Card, Cookbook, Sketch Pad) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Photo of Protest) *Analyze Photo of Protest (15:00:00) *Ask Johnny Crossman about his protesting against the media (Prerequisite: Photo of Protest analyzed) *Examine Torn Card (Result: Love Card) *Ask Aicha about her relationship with the victim (Prerequisite: Love Card restored) *Examine Cookbook (Result: Moretti's Note) *Ask Moretti why he was angry at Pioni (Prerequisite: Moretti's Note deciphered) *Examine Sketch Pad (Result: Brown Liquid) *Analyze Brown Liquid (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks espresso) *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Filing Cabinet (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Faded List, Torn Paper, USB Stick) *Examine Faded List (Result: Enemy List) *Question Fredo about the list of his enemies (Prerequisite: Enemy List recovered) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Police Arrest File) *Ask Johnny about his attempted murder on Pioni (Prerequisite: Arrest File restored) *Analyze USB Stick (09:00:00) *Ask Heather about the computer virus (Prerequisite: USB Stick analyzed) *Investigate Station Escalator (All tasks prior to this must be done first; Clues: Broken Security Camera, Napkin) *Examine Broken Security Camera (Result: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an anti-nuclear badge) *Examine Napkin (Result: Food Residue) *Analyze Food Residue (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mustache) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation *Ask Eddie Moretti for original Italian recipes (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Pasta Restaurant (Prerequisite: Talk to Eddie first; Clues: Pasta, Garlic, Bolognese Sauce) *Bring Italian recipe and ingredients back to Heather (Prerequisite: Play Pasta Restaurant as a task) *Investigate Station Terminal (Prerequisite: Talk to Heather first; Clues: Flyer) *Examine Flyer (Result: Winning Flyer) *Offer the winning flyer to Heather (Prerequisite: Winning Flyer revealed; Reward: Chef Hat) *Investigate Anarchist Hideout (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clues: Anarchist Box) *Examine Anarchist Box (Result: Broken Floppy Disk) *Examine Broken Floppy Disk (Result: Floppy Disk) *Analyze Floppy Disk (09:00:00) *See Johnny and make sure Inner Chaos is over (Prerequisite: Floppy Disk analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Navigation Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Cases Category:Inner City